


The capitan and Colonel

by stonylover134



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cheesy, Dogs, Friendship, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, M/M, Mention of past rape/non-con, Past Abuse, Protective Rhodey, Tony love dogs, kinda rom-com, more tags to be added later, steve not so much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7441417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonylover134/pseuds/stonylover134
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the death of Steve´s father, who was a solidier, Steve end up taking care of his dog Colonel.<br/>To bad that they hate each other.<br/>Colonel can be one of the worst things that could happend to him........or the best</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Colonel

**Author's Note:**

> New ideaaaa. OK this idea came to me after spending hours watching puppies photos, I find it funny and cute. I don´t really know how this is gonna go, I just kinda have the idea, so feels free to write ideas. So yeah I hope you love it as much as I do. bye bye ~~ <3

THEN~~~~~~ 

Steve stood straight as he hears the trumpets sing the song of a fallen hero, he stand without break as he saw soldiers walk thro the graveyard. 

Before they lowed the coffin forever one of the soldiers fold the US flag that was over it, and then walked and handed it to Steve who just nodded, he couldn´t speak, he was afraid that if he did his voice would crack. The soldier gave a salute and walked away. 

Steve heard the shots, but he stopped listening he clench the flag closer to his chest. 

-hey Steve, wait little soldier- a voice make him stopped on the way to his car 

-oh hi uncle James- James wasn´t his uncle, he was his father best friend, he is. 

-Hey Steve how are you feeling?- Steve looked down at the flag and just rise his shoulders. 

His uncle gave a "hmm" and without asking hugged him – Is bad if you hold it down, just cry Steve- 

Steve couldn´t take it any more and cried for at least 5 minutes on his uncle shoulder. 

-thanks uncle- Steve finally take a step from his uncle – mmm how is Bucky?- 

-ohhh that son of mine- uncle James put his hands on his hips – I think I will bring him back, his sister is really concern about the people he is hanging around- 

Steve gave a "humm" -He´s really sad that he couldn´t make it to the funeral, all the flights were canceled ´cause a blizzard- 

-no, is ok- 

Then a soldier with a German Sheppard walked towards them – Steve Rogers?- he asked. 

-yeah- 

Then the soldier tend the leash towards Steve and his shot him an confuse look 

-it was your father companion, his name is Colonel, he is not fully trained thou- the soldier handed him the leash – he was always saying how much you would like him- with that how Steve could say no? So with a small smile he accepted the dog.   
Image 

NOW~~~~~~~ 

His father perfectly knew how much he dislike dogs, they´re messy, loud, they smell, and come on a small dog he (maybe) could´ve handle it, but a German Sheppard? 

Colonel is big, and loud, and messy, really really messy. 

-oh come on Colonel really? On the carpet?- to said that Steve was fed up with Colonel was something 

He live on a small apartment in Brooklyn, he is in the college studying History. So yeah was fed up with many things. 

And yeah have Colonel have had his ups and downs and he kinda stated to grow into him, but at the end of the day he just do not like dogs. And didn´t change the fact that   
Colonel is NOT trained. 

His whole life is now, - Colonel leave that, Colonel don´t do that, Oh please Colonel not there.- 

He used to like his morning runs, they used to be calm and take all the stress away, but now with Colonel. -no no Colonel stop, no don’t run, leave that poor pigeon/squirrel/person alone- 

Oh don´t make him start with the hair. 

Is everywhere, his couch, his bed, his cloth, hell sometimes even in his food. 

And he´s quiet sure that his dislike is reciprocal. People would tell him that his crazy, but oh he knew, have you seen the face Colonel made him when he is peeing inside the apartment, and yeah Colonel is not full trained, but his uncle James have told him that he was totally capable of follow even the most simple orders like "sit, follow, stay, etc." And over all to know to not pee inside he do all those things on purpose. 

The few moments that Steve have pet Colonel, both looked at each other with challenging expression, waiting the moment one of them made a bad movement. 

~~~~~ 

-Steve, if you really hate him so much why you didn´t let it to my father- Bucky was back from Russia, his uncle James bring him back after something happened back there, something about the really bad people he was with. He had asked Bucky but he didn´t wanted to tell him " that would kill all your respect towards me Stevie" bullshit, Bucky is his brother, nothing can be that bad. 

Steve think about that, he had thought about that a few times, but a little memory killed all those thoughts. 

The only moment in witch he really do have a "moment" with Colonel, was when one noon when he came back from school he find him in front of the desk where was hanging the   
flag and photo of his father, like waiting something, waiting the moment the photo move, Steve sit besides him and slowly started to pet him, both knew that they could never see him again. 

-no Buck, I can´t, I....I just can´t- 

-if you say so- Bucky was on his apron of the place were he work, and Steve was sit on one table facing him, -well little Stevie, my break ended just now- Bucky stand up and picked up the cups when he saw something. 

Outside~~~ 

Colonel was getting bored, he hate when the idiot (aka Steve) leave him outside, tied at some post. The idiot don´t show signals of leave the store, so Colonel had an idea. 

-hey Stevie isn´t it Colonel, I´m pretty sure is him- Bucky sign towards the window in the direction were Colonel already broke his leash and now was running. 

-fuck, Colonel!- Steve run behind the dog - I´m sorry Buck- 

Steve run following Colonel, he ran between people and streets that Steve stopped recognizing, after almost five streets Steve finally was able to tackle Colonel and stopped him. 

-gotcha´- Steve scream triumphantly, but his happiness ended as he discover that Colonel´s leash was broken and it only was left like 3 inches. -perfect, now what ehh genius dog?- 

Colonel shot him one of his "glances" and started to walk –ah,ah,ah where are you think you're going- Steve tried to move Colonel to the direction he wanted, but he just sit his fat ass down. 

Steve release a desperate breath and Colonel give him another glance. 

Then from some kind of miracle Steve see a small pet store. -there should sell leashes- 

they finally made it to the store, and when Steve wanted to enter Colonel follow him –No, Colonel, stay you can´t enter, just stay- Steve walked slowly backwards towards the door and for his surprise Colonel stay 

-ha yeah finally you´re learning who make the rules- the second Steve give him his back Colonel rush and enter the store pushing and pulling down Steve. -No Colonel come here- 

-oh hello cute guy!- a sweet voice speak and Steve manage to pulled up his head and saw how a guy was petting Colonel, Steve was speechless no because Colonel was calm and happily licking the guys face, who was now on his knees at Colonel height, Colonel didn´t listen to anybody. 

The guy was just, just, just beautiful, perfect, an angel. Steve was pretty sure his heart just stopped and that now his face was bright red.


	2. Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here comes Tony yay.  
> As a personal challenge I decided that I would try to write and up date every day, I hope I can :D

Steve couldn´t think. Had he already say that this guy is perfect? 

He have messy dark brown hair, tan skin, his long lashes and his eyes, god his eyes, they were chocolate and penetrating, expressive and … and they were lock in his person. 

-ahh, I´m sorry what?- when Steve thought that his face couldn´t get any more red, the guy give a little giggle 

-I say that I assume that you´re this handsome guy owner- god his voice was a mixture of sweetness and innocent but somehow at the same time seductive. 

-I ...I..I yeah Colonel is Steve´s dog, yeah wait I´m Steve so so he´s my my dog yeah he´s my dog- Steve barely babble and the guy smile and ahh that was beautiful 

-I´m Tony, and welcome Fury´s pet store, anything with I can help you?- the guy keep petting Colonel 

-I yeah hi, I need a leash, he ran away and break his old one- wooo that´s it Steve a full sentence we are progressing 

Steve watch how the guy place his hand on Colonel collar and examine the little piece of leash and "hmm" and then he examine the plate on the collar 

-wow, a military dog, but hey isn´t suppose they are like, really trained, how did he "run away"- 

-well, he hates me so he never do what I ask him to- Steve started to walk closer to Tony and Colonel 

-but he´s such a sweetie how he could hate anything?- with that Colonel show his belly, and Tony giggle and rub his belly, Steve try to pet him as well but when Colonel feel Steve´s hand he stand and walked to Tony´s other side 

-well he dislike you, but not hate you, dogs can´t never hate- Tony pet him one last time and stand up 

-you should see how he is with me- Steve stand as well and see that Tony in fact is a good couple of inches shorter than him and now Tony have to rise his head a little to see him at the eyes, now they were looking directly at each other eyes. 

-well, you came here for a leash, so mm follow me- Tony clear his throat and walked to the leash and collars aisle 

-I honestly recommend you to now use an harness when you are out, he is really strong and can give you more control- Tony leans a little down to take an harness and nope, nope Steve does not glanced at his butt (witch was awesome if you ask him) - and you should learn how to walk with him, neither of you two pulling, walk together- Tony made little movements with his hands with almost every word. 

-I don´t know if he know how- 

-oh of course he does, you are the one who need to learn- Tony poke him in the chest as they walked towards the desk 

-then I´m not really sure how I can "learn" that, I´m bad with dogs, truly bad- 

-well if you want it I can help with that, if you want we could go to the park and..- 

-YES- and Steve turn red like a tomato – I mean yeah, yeah that could be cool, thank you- 

-then if you want came tomorrow at the same time here and we can go- Tony give him a big smile, kinda flirty. 

-yeah well thank you, for mmm yeah- at the end Tony ended putting the harness on Colonel because Steve couldn't, it was to complex for his head. 

-so see ya´ tomorrow Tony, here isn´t it?- Steve move the leash nervously in his fingers 

-yeah, at the same time is a date, don´t forget- and Tony enter again to store and wave goodbye 

Steve walked all the way to his apartment with a dumb smile on his face, he didn´t notice that he was pulling a little to hard Colonel leash. When they finally were in his couch 

Steve tackeled and hug Colonel 

-Colonel, you don´t know how much I love you- Colonel made an angry sound and move away far from him. 

~~~~~~~~~ 

Tony was daydreaming after meeting Steve, that he didn´t notice the dark skin man that just enter 

-hello~~ earth to Tony, someone at home?- Rhodey wave his hand in front of his face 

-Rhodey! God I have to tell, I just the sexiest man alive in this earth- Tony jumped of excitement 

-what? Tones speak slowly- 

-it was a normal day, until a freaking Greek god fell into my feet - and now Rhodey started to make a concern face- Rhodey, guess the best part?- Tony said with a wide smile moving his hands

-he have a dog?- Rhodey put his hand on his forehead 

-he have a dog!- both almost talked at the same time 

-a beautiful German shepherd, he is PERFECT, he is so cute- Tony rise his hands 

\- Rhodey you should´ve seen his blush, he is the full package- Tony jumped a little 

-Tony, we have talked about it, not all guys that came in here with a dog are necessary "good", remember what happened with Tiberius and his cute Labrador- 

-pffft, Ty was a total asshole, and actually my baby never liked him, so I would put him and his dog on test, we are gonna meet tomorrow and I´m going to bring my baby and see if she like him, and if not bye bye~ Steve- Tony made movement with his hand like a wave 

-Tony, you know I don´t like you to go on dates with people you just met less than an hour ago- 

-ohh muffin you worry to much- Tony hug him and kiss him on the cheek 

Rhodey give a deep breath and shook his head –just be careful yeah- 

-what ever Rhodey, come I´m starving lets go to a diner and eat- Tony locked the door and walked at his side. 

When they sit at the diner a light redhead went to his table 

-hi Pepper, what you have today- Tony asked her happily 

-wow Tony, not that I don´t like you happy, but why are you so excited- Pepper shot him a glance 

-he have a date with a guy he met for only ten minutes – Rhodey speak before he could answer with his beautiful description of Steve 

Pepper now have a angry face –Tony, he could be a murderer or something like that- Tony just rolled his eyes here they go again.


	3. Allegra

That day Steve wake up happy and nothing or no one could ruin his mood, not Colonel on the sofa, or the fact that un purpose Colonel make him drop all the dog food, nor even the fact that because Colonel didn´t wanted to go out to the pee his teacher mark him absence. Today is going to be a good day. 

-well Stevie, Stevie what bug bit you?- ask Bucky as he place a little cupcake and a cup of coffee in the table and then sitting in front of Steve 

-what do you mean, I´m acting normal- 

-mhm, everyday you came here with a hate face and started to complain ´bout the poor Colonel, and you have a dumb face, so spit´t off- 

-Bucky, I have a ...a...- Steve´s mind stopped, what was that a meeting? Why did he assume it was date? -meeting?- 

-a meeting?- Bucky´s face scream "bullshit" 

-well, Tony call it a date, but I´m not sure if ….- 

-A date?- Bucky cut him –you have a date- 

-yeah well ….wait why you sound so amazed? I could get a date anytime- Steve cross his arms over his chest. 

-Steve let´s be honest, all the dates you have had, had been ´cause of me- 

-that is.... ohh man that´s true- 

-what ever, how you get this Tony to have a date with you- Bucky almost burst on laughing 

-he´s the guy who works at a pet store that I found after Colonel ran away- 

-hahahahha Steve Rogers you use your dog to get a date hahahah- Steve was getting redder every second 

-that´s not how....- 

-let me guess, the date is something about your dog, he approached to Colonel didn´t he?- Bucky was breathing fast because of all the laughing 

-shut up Bucky, this is the last time I tell you something- 

-I should get a dog, if it works for you- Bucky have another laugh attack 

-ok I´m going- Steve stand with an angry face 

-hahhaha if you said so, but really, if you really like him go for it- Bucky put his hand on Steve´s shoulder – it doesn´t matter he talked to you ´cause of your dog, hahhahaha, ok see ya´ tomorrow punk- 

Steve rolled his eyes –bye jerk- 

~~~ 

-so are you ready Colonel? Please just please don´t get all crazy in front of Tony yeah?- Colonel shot him a glance and sit giving him his back –come on, don´t be like that, hey I will let you sleep all night in the sofa mmm?- Steve move in front of him but Colonel keep not looking at him. 

Steve release a "huff" and walked enter the store – mmmm hello?- 

-oh hey Steve, hi Colonel- Tony popped from behind the counter and walked towards them. 

-are you ready to go?- 

-oh of course, just one thing, I hope that it doesn´t bother you, but I bring my love with me- Tony looked at him with innocence 

Steve´s heart stopped, Tony already have someone, fuck, and now he was the awkward third wheel, he can see Bucky face laughing his ass of. 

-ahhhh no no problem I guess- Steve´s "perfect day" was now just a dream. 

-right let me call her, baby come here!- and Tony clapped his hands on his knees 

With a beautiful white Husky appear form the counter, she have a little of brown over her back and brown eyes, just like her owner. 

-she´s a.. a...- 

-husky- Tony answer him, the word Steve was looking for was actually "dog" 

-my sweet baby, this is Steve and his dog is Colonel- Tony get in his knees and pet his dog 

-mmm hello- Steve approach his hand near her nose and let her smell him 

The Husky smell him and after some seconds she start to move her tail and give a big Husky smile 

-oww she likes you- Tony said.-that´s a surprise, she never accept people so fast- Tony pet her and she started to lick his face, and tackle him and now she was over him and   
licking his face 

-no no Allegra no hahaha stop it, not in front of Steve hahahah- Tony didn´t fight her and tickle her back, she slowly back off and let him stand and she sits besides him –hahah Steve Allegra, Allegra Steve- 

-mmmm Al... ale- with that Tony only giggle and make Steve blush 

-Allegra- 

Tony tell the name in perfect ….what is it? 

-it´s Italian, call her Ella if you want, everyone just stopped trying- with only see Steve´s face Tony understand 

-ok, hey Colonel say hello- with that Colonel ran and bumped her, Allegra give him an indignant look, she walked towards Tony and sit putting Tony between her and Colonel. 

-ohh amore, don´t be like that- Tony laugh and pet her head.

-you´re bad with ladies Colonel, leave her alone- Steve pat Colonel´s head, he looked sad because of the rejection. 

-should we go?- Tony asked. 

-yeah good idea-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m bad at describing things soooo, if you want to see how I imagine Allegra enter : https://500px.com/photo/137988531/icey-by-iza-%C5%81yso%C5%84  
> I see that photo and think that dog was perfect  
> (I actually have a hard time deciding what dog they should have)


	4. Rain

They exit the store and Tony lock it. Steve put the leash on Colonel and looked at Tony 

-are you not putting her a leash?- 

-oh no she don´t need one, she is a good girl she doesn´t ran- Allegra and Tony started to walked one beside the other, Steve find it funny and cute that both walked the same   
way, like if they were on a fashion show and they are the stars. 

-ok get going Colonel- and Colonel started to pull following Allegra – no Colonel don´t pull- 

They finally make it to the park which for Steve´s surprise is only a street from his apartment 

-we love to came here, is really calm- Tony said 

-is really close to my apartment, I don´t now how I never find it- 

-that mean you never see, ok now- Tony clap his hands –first things first, the way you hold the leash is not the best- then Tony pursued to enlighten him with the correct way and show how he walk with Colonel 

-now you try- 

Steve take the leash the way Tony show him and first Colonel didn´t wanted to walk, but then he saw a squirrel and rush behind it, making Steve fell face down on the grass.   
After two hours of that kind of circumstances, it started to rain, really hard. 

-we should go- Tony hug himself because of the cold and rain. 

Steve take his jacket and cover Tony and himself with it 

-we could go to my place, and wait to it to be over- and Tony make him a face 

-wow buy me dinner first man- a blush invaded all of Steve´s face and neck 

–I didn´t mean it like a... , if you... you want to take a taxi...- Tony get closer to Steve chest and smile 

-no taxi would take me with Allegra, much less with her so wet, your place is ok-   
Steve only get himself to nod 

When they finally make it both dogs were all wet. And Allegra didn´t look so please about it.

-I think we should dry them, they can get sick- Tony said as he ruffle his hair 

Steve go to the bathroom and take the towels he use for Colonel. 

Tony take one and started to dry Allegra meanwhile Steve tried to catch Colonel. 

When Tony finish, Steve just have catch Colonel, Tony walk to him and started helping him, and Allegra make herself comfortable in Colonel´s bed. 

Many times their hands brush but neither of them say anything, but both feel something. 

When they finally finish, Tony drop on the sofa exhausted and Steve follow him, he sit a little to close to Tony. 

He slowly started to get closer to Tony, they can hear the rain, and they could see how the rain hits the windows. 

-I don't think it´ll stop raining any time soon- said Tony as he walked to the window hugging himself trying to make the cold disappear. 

Steve walked to him and place his hands over Tony´s shoulders, he was about to say something when Tony smell something. 

-*sniff* what´s that sme..- Tony made a face and then smell his own shirt –Ohhh god- 

-ehhh you can stay if you want- Steve pass his hand over his own neck. Tony looked at him with clear suspicious in his face. 

-oh no we just have to wait a little, no need of "drastic" action- Tony gave a step back, Allegra hear the tiny bit of nervousness in her owner voice and she stand and walk to Tony and give a face to Steve as she stand between them. 

-no, is no a problem, you can use my bed, I would take the sofa- the innocence in how Steve talked take Tony by surprise and he soft his face 

-ow are you sure I mea...- 

-yeah you can take a bath and you can give you some clothes and wash yours- Steve give him a big warm and honest smile. And brown met blue, they looked at each other and Tony knew that Steve really do mean what he said, nothing "more" intended there. 

-thanks- was all Tony could say 

-ok just wait here- Steve rapidly disappear through a door, Tony find himself smiling and then looked at Allegra and she was giving him the most you-like-him-I-know face that a dog could made– oh shut up you- Tony wave her away 

-here, I found some clothes that I think can fit you- Steve give him the clothes and a towel –the bathroom is this way- and he follow Steve. 

When he was finally alone in the bathroom Tony Close the door and put his back in it and slid until he fall and he hugged the things and his legs 

-Steve is different, he is different, he is not like him- the clothes smell like Steve and Tony find that the smell calm him and he press his nose and take a big sniff, and after some   
seconds he stand and finally started the shower. 

~~~~~~~~ 

When Tony close the door, Steve rush to his room and started to clean what he could, he throw all the clothes to the closet and rapidly made his bed, why he have to be so messy, at least he "clean" the living room, his dad would been laughing if he could see him now, his dad ….. 

The sound of a door opening take his attention, and when he turn around his heart skip a beat, there it was Tony, with his hair all messy and a little wet, although he gave him for the smallest clothes he own Tony looked like he was swimming on them. 

Tony feel the stare on him and make a pout –shut up, I´m not short I´m compact- 

When Steve think he have never saw nothing more adorable in his whole life.


	5. Past

Chapter 5 

-if you say so- Steve say with fun in his voice - well I´m going to take a shower now, if you want anything from the kitchen feel free to take it- 

-oh ok, thanks- Steve see how Tony turn around and walked, no more than three steps and Tony´s foots tangle with the pants fabric and almost fell. Rapidly Tony stand straight again with his cheeks bright red. He clear his throat -I´m going to be... in....mm kitchen- 

All Steve wanted in that moment was cuddle Tony, he look so adorable. 

After that "show" Tony walked and sit the couch and see how Colonel try (unsuccessfully) to lie next to Allegra, but every time he sits in front of her she move to face the other direction. 

Tony started to get bored and started to wonder around, Steve´s apartment was nothing too fancy, a little messy but it was ...nice it gave the feeling of warm and comfort, it was full of pictures, almost all of them (if not all) were of Steve with people he assume were his friends and until he see one framed photo which were face down, at first Tony pass it, but the curiosity won and he picked up. 

The photo was of a blonde man, he have with green eyes and a wide smile which radiates love, Tony have only seen that smile in one person, the man was looking down at a (really) skinny boy, who was giving a toothy smile, in front of both lie a birthday cake with 6 candles. 

-he´s my dad- Steve´s voice took Tony by surprise. 

-you can tell, you look just … the same- Tony said, Steve walked to him and gently take the photo from Tony´s hand – well except from..- 

-I have my mother's eyes- Steve cut him before he could finish –she died giving birth to me, my dad take care of me my whole life- the sadness of Steve´s voice make Colonel walk to him and place his head under Steve´s hand and he gently brush his hand on Colonel hair. 

Tony see how Steve place the photo facing down again, Tony open his mouth to say something but Steve give a deep breath and smile again. 

-mmm where is clothes, I´ll put them on the washer machine- 

-here- Tony handed his clothes and he and Colonel see how Steve walked away, then Colonel walked and sit in front of a little desk, a desk that you don't see at first when you enter the apartment but then, at least for Tony, was impossible to ignore. 

Over a desk there was a single photo, it was of Steve´s dad, he was on gala military clothing, and the US flag at background, Tony didn´t know a lot of the military, but he was sure that that suit was from a military captain. Then he looked a little down a see a US flag folded in a triangle form and it was frame, you don´t need to be a genius to know what does that mean. 

He hear steps and turn around, Steve was still with the same sad face, he don't know Steve that much, but he run and hug him tightly, at first Steve didn't respond to the hug but after some seconds he hugged back and hide his neck on Tony´s. 

For some reason the contact with Tony´s body make Steve feel safe, and he started to cry, Tony brush his hair, they said no words, the light and gentle touches were enough. 

-hey, is ok Steve, is ok- Tony get apart just a little and hold Steve´s face with both hands and gently brush Steve´s tears with his thumbs. 

-are you hungry what? What about if I make some sandwiches mmm?- Tony gave him one of his biggest smile and Steve only could nod, Tony walked to the kitchen and the moment the dogs hear bags opening they rush to the kitchen. 

When he was alone Steve brush his own arm, after that hug, the lack of contact with Tony make him feel ...odd. When he enter the kitchen Steve decided that the image of Tony standing in his clothes that were to big for him was something not so bad of see every day. 

Steve smile when he hear Tony talk to both dogs, Colonel and Allegra moving their tails and giving him puppy faces, then a little –ok but don't tell Steve- whisper leave Tony´s mouth, Tony gave each dog a little bit of peanut butter. 

With a smile Steve make his presence clear - don't tell me what?- Tony turn around and looked at him and give him a sweet smile. 

-that’s between me and them- 

Tony´s smile give Steve a feeling of warm on his chest. 

They sit to eat and both dogs were with their respective owners asking for food, well only Allegra was the one asking, Colonel easily stole half of sandwich from Steve. Tony laugh at his face and after Allegra attempt to do the same Tony release a deep breath. 

-ok- he sounded defeated- Allegra, seduta, ahhhh seduta- Allegra sit and Tony give her a piece of sandwich –owww, brava ragazza- and he pet her head. 

Steve and Colonel both looked confused. And when Tony looked up and saw his face he laugh 

-ohh yeah, I´m Italian, wow big surprise hahah- Tony move his hands 

After they finish their sandwiches, Steve put a pillow and some blankets on the couch and say to Tony that it was ok if Allegra sleep with him in the bed. 

They sat at the table some more minutes more, Tony looked like he was having some internal conflict so Steve didn´t talked. 

-I left Italy and came here to study at the MIT but.....- Tony shook his head gently and slowly he move both of his hands to hug Allegra - it was my mom who picked her name, and I train Allegra in Italian so my mother could talked to her, she was the one who gave her to me, she said that dogs can help you to heal, and after …. - Tony open his eyes on realization that he have said too much 

-well look at the time, I think is time to sleep- Tony jumped form the chair and rapidly walk to Steve´s room Allegra not far behind– thank you very much for all, good night- and he close the door


	6. Chapter 6

Steve looked at the door for some seconds, he had a feeling that he should enter an try to fix what ever have happened to Tony. But he convince himself that it was a bad idea, if Tony did wanted to tell him what upset him, he´ll do it. 

Steve wanted to know happened to Tony, it should have been something big based on Tony´s reaction, he would tell him when he feel ready, and Steve promise himself that he would work to gain Tony´s confidence. 

~~~~~ 

Steve waked up with a strange feeling in his face, something was tickling his whole face, he open his eyes only fine that Colonel´s tail was on his face, and he was lying comfortable over him. 

-damn it Colonel!- Steve push Colonel, and he fell aggressively. Steve´s whole body was asleep, he couldn't feel his body. Slowly he was check his phone and oh god, it was friday, he have school. 

He jumped from the couch, he release a groan but he have to make it to the school. He didn´t stopped to ask himself why he was on the couch. He ran and open the door (a little too violent) and stopped when he hear an aggressive growl from Allegra and see how Tony sit up still half asleep. 

-what? What? Who? - Tony talked fast but his eyes were still close 

-ohh my... my ´m sorry- from all the way he have seen Tony, this was now Steve´s favorite, his hair all messed up, bed hair look really good on him, he looked totally adorable in his half asleep face, but Steve will denied that the actual reason he love so much this Tony was because of how he looks in his clothes, the shirt falling from a shoulder and, he would pay whatever just to see how the pants looks in this mome.... nope nope shut up brain. 

Tony´s brain finally make the connection –ohh sorry, if you need your room, or anything- 

-no no no, I would just take some clothes, really fast- Steve see how Tony fix the shirt and -oww man why-, his face turn red when he realize he didn't say that in his mind and   
rapidly turn around to his closet and take a shirt, a hoodie, pants. 

Tony see how the shirt he was wearing fall a little and fix it, then he see how Steve mumble something more to himself, take his things and enter the bathroom –ok what should we do now?- he looked down at Allegra who let go an adorable dog "huff" -come on wake up- 

Tony fix the pants which ended up passing half of his butt, they were to damn big, and raise from bed and he make the bed it was the less he could do. 

When he enter the living room he notice the absence of someone –Colonel?- then hear something in the kitchen and when he got closer he see how Colonel was trying to open a drawer with his paws –ohh poor thing, you should be hungry- Tony pet his head and Colonel bark one time and give a cute dog smile 

-well, then I assume your food is here- Tony open the drawer and Colonel shot himself to the food bag – hey no no, sit sit, Colonel sit- Tony pull him from the harness but he was just too strong 

-that would not work- Steve took Tony by surprise, and then Tony could see how a big muscular arm take the harness and help him pull and oh god that arms. 

-thanks- Tony babble a little bit. 

-oh I´ll go for your clothes, they should be clean and dry by now, I hope it don´t bother you use the again- 

-only if it not bother you that I give Allegra some of Colonel´s food- Steve love the little bit of sassiness on Tony´s voice, he smile and go to pick the clothes.   
He gave Tony his clothes –I have to go so you can stay the time you want- 

–you have give me so much freedom in your apartment, that´s not normal Steven- his voice was full of playfulness 

-well I just ask you to not sell my things- he answer him with the same amount of sassiness, or at least he try. 

He was about to say something else when he received a call from Sa,, and when he call, that mean something bad –yeah I know Sam I know I´m late- Tony only look at him, and didn´t move nor speak, not wanting to interrupt. 

Never leaving the phone, as he hear Sam´s speech he was taking his keys, back pack etc. 

–well ok bye Tony, here is really cold outside ok see ya´ later- he handed him a hoodie and then he lean and give him a little and fast kiss in his mouth and go–yeah Sam I´m on my way - 

Steve only realize what he have done when Sam ask him who was Tony, but in his defense everything feels, just so, normal, from seeing Tony in his clothes as pj´s and fighting with Colonel to the little sassy chat with Tony, it feel so natural, like his whole life have been that way, the idea of him with Tony in a relationship feel so normal, like it meant to be. But now, kissing him from nowhere and have only met by hours, he wanted to gain Tony´s trust but with this he really screw up. 

-oh god Saaaaaaam, what I just did- he buried his face on his own hands, his face feel like fire. 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

Tony freeze after Steve´s kiss, yeah it was more like a peck, but still. 

Even Allegra and Colonel looked confuse, and there are dogs. 

But by some reason he didn´t feel insulted, it felt good, pleasant, kind.the first seconds he wanted to feel angry at Steve, but he just couldn´t, his whole body was full of comfort and happiness after that little kiss. 

Tony change his clothes and smile when he saw Allegra and Colonel cuddle together, she finally let him get near her. Colonel´s head was over her head protectively, that image feel so natural, it make him want cuddle with someone else. 

-Allegra come, I´m sorry you can't stay, yeah I know sorry Colonel- and Tony leave the building with a new feeling in his chest.


	7. kiss

Steve´s whole day have been miserable, he didn´t put attention to class, it was cloudy, like his mood, he is really sure that now Tony despites him, and he couldn´t blame him, I mean he kiss him out form nowhere, and they just met and practically they are nothing, well yeah he tell him about his dad, a Tony tell him about his past. 

So when he enter his apartment again he was not surprised that he didn´t find anybody but Colonel, who looked kind of sad. Steve try to pet him, but normally he only move his head or something but now he walked away 

-hey Colonel, why are you so sad?- Steve follow Colonel, and indeed he looked sad, then he saw how Colonel walked to his bed and Steve notice a little bit of white long fur 

-ohhhh I get it, someone is feeling a little crush haha- Colonel only shot him a deadly glance and move in the bed to give him his butt. 

-hey I know the feeling buddy, and I´m sorry, I just ruined everything today- Colonel feel the sadness in Steve´s voice and lay his head on Steve´s lap, confuse Steve brush his head. 

-I think we will never see them again, ´cause ´M an idiot, Tony probably hate me- Colonel looked at him, the human Tony didn´t seem angry or upset, what was he talking about, never see them again? 

-hey is time for your walk, that can help us- Steve said as he get up and take the leash 

Almost the whole world know that Steve and his dog were sad, why? You just have to watch them walk, you could touch the sadness that emanates from them. When Bucky see Steve tied Colonel leash to the usual post, but this time Colonel actually "listen" to Steve, he didn´t fight him like always, he only lie there. 

-hi Stevie, how your dog date went- but Steve only sit and ask for a coffee –why Colonel look so, upset?, and why YOU look so upset?- Bucky gave him the coffee and Steve proceed to tell the whole story 

-Steve you dog, the first date and already take him to your house- Bucky push him in the shoulder 

-really Bucky? From my whole story that´s all you only get?- 

-well well I don´t think he hates you, if he have feel offended in any sense, by what you tell me, he totally didn´t have stayed silent-Bucky tell him now with his hand over Steve´s shoulder 

-but you are right, I only met him by some hours and in the first date I take him to my house and the next day I kiss him, he probably think that I´m some kind of pervert that I only want him for ...that- Steve buried his face on his hands. 

-but you want hahaha- Bucky joke again 

-BARNES!- Steve shot a glance –if you are only make fun of me, I will never tell you something again- 

-Steve you are a big idiot, I´m pretty sure he like you to, he most be really intelligent you said he went to the MIT, he probably didn´t think that about you, you tell him about your dad, and he talked about his past, believe me he don't think that you only want that- when he wanted to be Bucky could be really wise and intelligent. 

-that´s ….. true-Steve started to get more and more happy, Bucky´s word make more sense every time he repeated them on his mind. 

-by the way, why you even kiss him?- 

-I don´t know, I didn't even notice it feel so normal, like if my life have been with him all along- Steve said, his eyes practically getting heart-shaped 

-man, you got it bad, well and talk with him, clear the thing with him, tell him all your "love of my life routine", my shift is over punk see ya´ later- Bucky picked up the cups and give Steve a sincere smile –he don´t hate you, believe me- and Steve only nodded. 

~~~ 

-hey Colonel, why we don't go to visit to certain pet shop?- Colonel idemetly cheer up and jump with Steve´s words, and for first time he actually lick him with love. 

-ok ok, lets go, I need to talked with Tony- 

One street to the store and Steve just freeze, what is he supposed to say? No matter what Bucky said, in his head he still think that Tony hates him. The he see how Tony exit the store and rapidly hide behind some trash cans, he was holding a big paper in his hands but Steve couldn´t care less, he only notice how Tony look happier, his beautiful brown eyes shine a little brighter and he could see how he was humming something, but one detail that he couldn´t skip was the fact that Tony is wearing his hoodie, excessively big on him, but the fact that he was wearing it means that he didn't hate right? 

Steve walked towards him, when Tony sees him he smile and wave, but the second he was in front of him, he couldn't speak, Tony should have see the conflict in his face because he give him an understanding smile and he get closer to him, put his arms on his neck and on his toes he raise and kiss him. 

Tony´s soft lips feel like heaven to Steve, Steve kiss back. He feel how all the weight he have on his shoulders disappear. After a time they break it and Tony only giggle when he sees Steve´s face all flushed and his chest move up and down rapidly. 

-I have been waiting for you all day, why are you so late?- Tony´s bright eyes and smile was all Steve needed after this hell of a day.

Steve coulnd´t stopped himself, he picked Tony up from his waist and spinned him around 

-wow wow, Steve what get into you?- Tony laugh and tap him on his back.


	8. Rhodey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all the persons that read this fic, I don´t know if put a little angst or keep it fluff, and I´m open to ideas, sooo yeah :3 I hope you like this chapter, here it comes protective Rhodey

-Steve come on, let me go- Tony giggle after every words 

-no, I don´t want to- Steve stopped the spinning and buried his face on Tony's neck 

-why not?- Tony asked with a little giggle but when just shook his head without break away 

-´M sorry- Steve hug Tony tighter and Tony only "hummm" and move a little to make Steve raise his head and when he did Tony take his face with both hands 

– hey, why are you sorry?-Tony brush his cheeks with his thumbs 

-I´m sorry for kissing you in the morning- 

-why would you be sorry ?- 

-´cause we are...were....are? Nothing?- Steve started babbling but stopped when he saw Tony raise an eyebrow and cross his arms over his chest 

-nothing?- 

–I …..I mean …. I would love to...to...to be your.. You know...and ..I ….please don't hate me- 

\- you´re lucky that for some reason I can´t hate you- Tony gave him a little peck on the lips– now come here big guy, I need your help- 

Steve have forgotten about the big paper that Tony have –I need you to use your tall person powers and paste this- Tony handed him the paper. 

Steve paste it and then he read that it was something about an event to collect money for a dog shelter. 

-my friend is the son of the owner, is a no-killing any animal pound, but they kinda having a hard time with the money and that- Tony explain to Steve –they are making this big event trying to get something, is like in a couple of days, do you wanna come?- 

-well that sound good, what you think Colonel? Colonel?- Colonel was nowhere to –OH god not again Colonel- 

-don't worry he should be inside I leave the door open …... Rhodey!- Tony exploded and ran towards Rhodey and hug him, leaving Steve with a confuse "face who is this guy? And why Tony is like.. That with him?" Steve couldn’t stopped the rush of jealousy that hit him 

-when did you get here muffin?- Tony finally reales Rhodey 

Steve was now more confused than before "muffin?" 

-I came to visit you and I kinda see you were a little mmmm busy and then I see him here- Rhodey pointed at Colonel – and he looked as awkward as me so I enter the store with him, you two kinda lost it when you are together- 

-oh come on you´re such a baby, platypus. You can´t handle people kissing- Tony move and hugged Steve´s arms –oh yeah, he´s Steve, Rhodey Steve, Steve Rhodey- he push   
Steve until he was in front of Rhodey then Tony being like a hummingbird he saw how Colonel was looking at a table and releasing some quiet dog cries – OH poor baby, you want some treats?- and he walked away from Steve and Rhodey 

-nice to meet you I´m James Rhodes- Rhodey offer his hand and Steve take it 

-Steve Rogers- Steve wasn´t prepare for the amount of force this guy was using, and then Steve looked at his eyes and god, Steve grew up with an army dad and his dad´s friends were pretty scary, but this guy, it was something he have never saw, he make him feel like the skinny kid he used to be. 

-haven´t you met like 3 days ago?- Rhodey ask with the same severe face and still don't letting him go and Steve would never admit it but he almost shit his pants. 

-well.....- 

-what did I miss?- Tony came back, Steve was about to open his mouth when a person enter the shop –ow give me a minute, work calls, oh yeah don´t scare him mama bear-   
Tony pat Rhodey´s back and walked away to talk to the client. 

Steve didn´t want to be alone with Rhodey again 

-listen- Rhodey just spoke from nowhere- I want you to understand that the last thing that Tony needs in his life is someone who only wants one night with him- Rhodey´s voice was rough and strong – you hurt him I´ll kill you, you break his heart I´ll kill, you touch him in anyway he don't want to, I will destroy you- Rhodey is just a tiny bit taller than   
Steve so he use it to look more intimidating 

Steve look at Rhodey, his mouth wide open, if this guy think that he only want that from Tony he´s really wrong. 

-now you listen- Steve point at him –I don´t who you are, but I don´t know you and you don´t know me, and I would never even think about treating Tony in that way- 

-ok, he tell me your dog is military, and I assume you have family in there, who?- Steve didn´t see that coming 

-my father- Steve answer coldly 

-hmm great, me too, well both of my parents actually. I want you to prove how your father rise you- Rhodey pat him in the back one time, and then Tony came back –well Tony I only came here to say hello, see you until that shelter event- Rhodey ruffle Tony´s hair and go 

-did you like him?-Tony ask and when Steve turn to look at him he saw how Tony´s eyes were so bright. 

-yeah, look like a cool guy- Steve move his arm and hold Tony from the waist 

-that´s great, I love Rhodey he´s the best best friend in the world, he has been with me through ...everything, do you have someone like that?- 

The fondness in Tony´s voice and the smile that he show make his heart melt, it was a expression he wanted to keep on Tony all his life. 

-yeah actually yeah, Bucky, you know I´ll bring him to the shelter event and that way you can meet him, is funny that our best friends both are James?-


	9. Hammer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hammer is an asshole >:(

-so you kiss him again?- Bucky have a wide smile as he try not to laugh 

Bucky place a plate with a sandwich in front of Steve, they were at his house and Bucky was only on a sweatpants and a t-shirt his hair on a small messy bun. 

-did you ever hear at my stories?- Steve´s face show a blend of annoyance and embarrassment 

–I didn´t knew that part of you Stevie- Bucky pinch Steve´s cheek – oww always so innocent, they grew so fast- Steve shove his hand out of his face -what´s next? You dealing drugs?- 

-ha ha so funny Bucky, well whatever I´m just here to tell you that you´re coming with me at that shelter event- 

-whateva´ waitwhat!?- Bucky almost drop the cup he was holding- oh hell no Steve, you know I hate people- 

-that´s why you´re coming, I promise your dad that I would make sure that you socialize, you would meet Tony and his friends- Steve try to convince him.   
Bucky looked conflicted with himself –I hate dogs- he try to use as last resource 

-no you don't- 

-yeah say it the one who hate his own dog- Bucky was looking in a way to make forget Steve that idea, an event? With lots of ...people? 

-we don't hate each other anymore- Steve looked down and pet Colonel´s head, who, for Bucky´s surprise didn´t gave Steve an angry growl.   
Steve cut a piece of his sandwich and gave it to Colonel. 

-ok what the fuck did you do to your dog- 

-well the world isn't just perfect when you´re in love?- Steve put his chin in his hands, give a dumb smile and look at nothing in the ceiling 

-Steve you´re worrying me- Bucky´s face was showing his worry 

-I just say, isn't perfect the fact that I like Tony and Colonel is in love of his dog?- 

Bucky only see how Steve lean down and disappear behind Bucky´s kitchen island where they were eating, and then reappear but now carrying Colonel. 

-oh god Steve, poor dog leave him alone- Bucky was quite surprise that Colonel didn´t reacted agrisivily 

-but believe me Bucky, he´s soooo in love with her, he´s just so dorky when she is around, this days Tony bring her to his job and when we pass they can see each other- Steve hold him closer to his chest, he looked like a little kid holding his favorite teddy bear. 

He knew Steve was strong, he usually try to control his strength but sometimes Steve tends to get a little "excited" , for a second he feel sorry for that Tony guy, if he was as small as Steve said, they will have a hard time cuddling. With that strength, what Steve would call "cuddling" for Tony will be more like wrestling. 

-yeah yeah Steve now free him- Steve finally freed Colonel, Bucky see how Colonel shook his whole body – ha poor thing, no wonder he hates you- 

-he just sometime still ignoring me- happily Steve continues eating his sandwich, but then he check his phone and jumped in his sit when he see the hour – uhoh, get dress Bucky is almost time for the event- 

-I said I wasn't going to that thing- Bucky cross his arms and no matter what Steve say he was not going to that event 

~~~~~~~~~ 

-how I ended up here- the only change in Bucky was that he now is wearing jeans and the same T-shirt and his hair was no longer in a bun, an he have a big grumpy face 

-come on Bucky is not that bad- 

They pay their tickets and as soon as they enter Steve was looking everywhere looking for Tony, it was not long until Colonel started pulling him to some direction, Steve and Bucky both follow him until Colonel stopped and started growling. When Steve saw Tony a big smile appear in his face, but it rapidly drop when he saw how other guy was getting   
a little to much close to him. 

They see how the guy say something to Tony, he look really uncomfortable said something back and started to walked away from the guy. The guy only make a "pfft" and kept following Tony. 

Without realize it, Steve was already a few feet from them and was finally able to listen to them 

-Hammer this the last time I told you I have a boyfriend so back off- Tony never face him and move away again. 

-oh Tony, we both know that when I met you, that would have not stopped you, we both know what a little slut you used to be- Hammer was getting angry and took Tony´s wrist. 

Those words make Steve´s blood burn in anger. 

Now Bucky and Steve were side by side and before they could do anything they just see how a fist hit that Hammer guy and then he was on the floor. 

Steve, Bucky and Colonel stood there in shock as Tony's chest move up and down, and his face was red he was shaking a little from anger and embarrassment. 

-I say back off, Hammer- Hammer only groan in the floor and holding his nose 

-wow, keep him Steve, I like him- Bucky whisper to Steve 

-Tony?- Steve give a step and Tony turn and looked surprise 

-Steve?- 

Steve walked and hug him protectively 

-who the hell are you?- Hammer stand he keep holding his nose 

-I´m his boyfriend- Steve said pure anger in his voice 

-and you hear Tony, back off- Bucky appear from behind with Colonel growling by his side. 

When Hammer see that he was, obviously, not winning that battle he decided to go 

-I hope that he never heard about your past Tony, I´m pretty sure that the second he knew the real you he would go in less than a second- and with that Hammer disappear.

-what an asshole- Bucky´s voice help to break the silence. 

-Tony ignore him- Steve try to cheer him up – forget about him, I don't care what he said -   
Tony hide his face on Steve´s chest 

-well this is awkward- Bucky had his hands in his pockets. 

Tony shake his head and then offer his hand - I´m Tony, you should be James- 

-call me Bucky, I feel like father if you call me James- 

-hey Tony where´s ella?- Steve look around looking for Allegra -she´s never far away from you- 

-Allegra is with Thor, in some " dog cuddle" stan- Tony hold Steve´s hand and started to walked -lets see Thor, I´m sure he could find a work for Colonel, what you think mmm   
Colonel?- Tony brush his fingers on Colonel´s head and he wave his tail happily.


	10. kitten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> weeeell, know, because more than one person mention it (two people) now I´m using " " rather that - - when people speak.  
> so yeah, I hope you like this one, and thanks for the comments and the kudo, I ´m so happy I love them all. <3

As they walked Steve notice that Tony was not his happy and talkative self, he have his right hand on his left elbow and his eyes were conflicted, like he was having a hard time on his mind. 

"Tony are you ok?" Steve lightly touch Tony´s shoulder and he jumped a little "are you sure you ok?" 

"what, yeah, you know I was just lost in thoughts" Tony move his hands in for to give to understand that it was nothing, but Steve know it WAS something, Steve open his mouth when they hear a little and sweet bark, they see how Allegra came running towards Tony, but never leaving her characterizing grace. 

Tony get in his knees and open his arms "come here baby" Allegra hug him, or the best hug a dog could give. Steve couldn´t miss the fact that Tony hugged her from her neck, and he looked tense, Allegra didn´t miss that fact neither and brush her head with his and move her tail more gently. 

"friend Anthony, there you are" a big blonde guy came walking towards them, the guy was big and muscular, a little more than Steve, and about the same height as him, that was something to say he have long hair. 

Steve still feeling protective place himself between this new guy and Tony, he already have a bad experience. 

"oh hey Thor, I was only making sure that everything was ok with all the stands and the money and that" Tony stand up and notice that Thor was looking directly at Steve "OH yeah, this is Steve, his dog Colonel and his friend Bucky" but Thor keep his suspicious face "remember? Steve, Steve my boyfriend? I tell you about him this morning" 

When Tony confidently place a hand Steve´s chest, Thor´s face change into one with a wide smile "yeah Steve, is a pleasure to meet you, how could I forget" Thor took Steve´s hand and shake it happily "Anthony haven´t stopped talking ´bout you this whole time" 

Tony´s face redden 

"oh really, good things I hope" Steve hugged Tony from his waist 

"oh indeed, he said that you´re truly handsome, maybe the most beautiful man he have ever seen and that your blue eyes were so blue ......." 

"ok Thor, he didn´t need to know all of that" with his hands Tony cover Thor´s mouth, and Steve only snorted in laughter and Tony only blush even more. 

And Bucky being the best friend he was decided to talked " well Tony if you want to know what kind of sweet things Stevie here say about ya´" now was Steve the one blushing, and a mischievous grin appear in Tony´s face. 

"oh I´ll love to know" Tony try not to laugh at Steve´s face 

"he said that you´re the cutest fella he have ever lay eyes on" Bucky talked until Steve punched him on his arm and Tony and Bucky laugh so hard 

"you and I " Tony move his finger between him and Bucky "are going to be great friends hahaha" 

"you bet" they clapped hands 

"ok, we´re here for a reason, so lets see" Tony finally was able to talk again " so Thor did you have way that we could help?" 

"well, only with attending stands, if you want to you could even give information about the adoptable friends" 

In the event were all kind of stands, there were stands of accessories, treats, toys, and stands for fun for the dogs, like a little pools full of ice, silly stands like kiss booths with dogs so people could receive puppy kisses, and one but of dogs hugs. 

Steve and Tony ended up giving information for the adoption together. And Bucky take care of Allegra and Colonel in the kiss and hug booth. And Thor, well Thor was the   
"supervisor" of the whole event, but he was running around carrying around either kittens, puppies or even some kid. 

Tony and Steve were talking when a redhead girl and a blonde guy approach, both with sunglasses and the blonde guy with a yellow Labrador dog the dog have an harness with some official symbol. 

"omg, you see that Nat, is Tony AND Steve" Clint spoke and poke her with his elbow 

"Clint? Nat?" Tony and Steve speak at the same time and then they see at each other 

"you know them?" Tony asked first 

"that´s what I was about to ask you, how did you know them?" 

"I know Natasha because of Clint, he always came to the pet shop" Tony said 

"and I know Clint because Natasha is in one of my classes" 

"wow, tiny world isn´t it? Lucky loves those treats that only Tony sells" Clint said " what are you two doing here?, I knew that Tony would came but Steve?" 

"they are together you moron" Steve, Tony and Clint give Natasha a confuse face and the two first had a little blush "don´t you see how they stand so close, giving each other little looks. And you own me 20 dollars" she point at Clint 

"what?! Why?" 

"we were talking about people we knew that would totally date, and I mention them, and you say that they "would never even met" and that for you was enough to believe that they would never be together" when she saw Clint´s face of confuse she speak again "you were drunk, it was like a year and a half ago"   
"you never forget that kind of thing" he take his wallet and give her the 20 dollars with a pout in his face 

Tony and Steve only stood there as Natasha explain how she knew that at some point they would date, and all Steve could think was that she said that that happen more than a year ago, and she never introduce him to Tony? 

"this is going to pay for my kitten" and the Natasha turn to look at them "I want a kitten" 

"you want a pet?" Tony said getting out of his tiny shock 

Natasha only rise an eyebrow and cross her arms" he convince me, and I always wanted a kitten" 

Meanwhile Tony show Natasha the kittens Steve asked him about the logo in Lucky´s harness 

"oh that, mhe Lucky is and helping dog for deaf people, the give me him when I was younger, but now I can take care of myself" Clint said proudly 

" In the way here you almost get hit by a car, if it wasn´t because of Lucky" Natasha said as she picked up a white kitten and examine it just to release a quiet "no" and place it again in the cage with the other and keep looking at them. 

"then why you still out him the harness?" Steve question 

"is awesome to use it, I don't have to do lines, sometimes I forget to charge my ear pieces so I take him, one time a lady gave me a dollar" with that they hear Tony laughing at that. 

Tony watch how Natasha goes passing cage after cage, examining the Kittens until she came across one little guy, it was calico cat with blue eyes, the kitten was only licking his paw. She looked at him and the kitten looked at her eyes and she only say "yup", open the cage and hold him with one hand and she brush his little chest with a finger and the kitten bit her as hard as a kitten could bite. 

"it looks like you have a kitten now, you look adorable with him, so cute" Tony said but Natasha killed him with a glance "so how are you calling him?"


	11. attack

After Tony give Natasha the medical papers for her little kitten, she leave with Clint. If you ask Steve he sometimes wonder how she knew so much about other people with only looking at them, it was, in some form, awesome and terrifying at the same way. Sometimes under her glance he feel naked, she can see things that not everybody could and sometimes even things that not even that person know about themselves. 

It was about time that the event ended, people started to leave and it was getting late. Steve sees how Tony was cleaning and placing puppies and kittens back in their cages and he helped him taking them again into the safety of the shelter. 

They walked looking for Bucky, but he wasn´t with the dogs and Colonel, who run towards Steve and Tony as soon he saw them. Then they see Thor putting the leashes to some dogs and taking them to back to the building. 

"hey Thor have you seen Bucky?" Steve ask him 

"yeah your friend is there with sweet Allegra" Thor pointed, it was a little far away, Bucky was sit in the ground, Allegra by his side. 

Steve was about to call Bucky when Tony ´shh´ him and put a finger in his mouth and pointed at the direction they saw Bucky. 

They saw how Bucky looked like he was having one-side conversation with Allegra, it looked like he was having trouble with what he was telling her, he looked ….sad, upset, conflicted. 

"she´s making her magic" Tony said like it wasn't the first time that happened. 

"what that you mean?" Steve now looking at Tony. 

"ask anyone, she´s like a hairy and adorable psychologist" Tony giggle "is easy to talk to her" 

He saw how Bucky looked like finish his story and lower his head in sadness, but then Allegra push his shoulder with her head and shake her tail, Bucky slowly pass a hand through her back, after some moments he said something else and give a little laugh, and gave her a one arm hug. 

They then decided that would leave them in their little therapeutic session and pursue to help Thor clean. 

As they take the animals back, Steve couldn´t skip how, even being so small Tony was able to carry cages with at least 6 or 7 animals, how Tony´s small hands could touch with such gentleness, and at the same time could make bleed that guy´s nose, how his Tony´s words could make him flinch thanks of the hardness of them, or how he could make him love him even more when he speak about the things he like, or how Tony´s voice could be hard or sweet. 

Yeah you could said he is head over heels in love with Anthony Stark. 

And more than one time the combination of all those things have left him with problem with little Steve, and in need of a really cold shower. The thing was that every time they were in any heated moment Tony started lightly tremble and get tense and anxious. And he have discovered that something had happened to Tony, that was all he knew, Tony did´t wanted to tell him more, in Tony´s words, he didn't wanted to "scare him away". 

Steve totally understood and didn´t asked more. But it make him a little upset the fact that Tony think that low about him. And what worried more Steve was that Tony responded in different ways, sometimes, he apologize like no tomorrow or get lost in his mind, or a few times he get angry and after 10 minutes he apologize.   
After he left the animals he was carrying in their respective places, Steve slowly walked towards Tony and helped him with one box. 

"you know, I can take care of that, I´m strong enough" Tony cross his arms and pouted. 

"oh really?" Steve messed with him, and put down the box. After that Tony fastly pinned him into the wall 

"see?" And after that Tony started kissing him, and Steve lower his head and kissed back, the kiss was getting more passionate when they hear Thor scream and some barks.   
they rush to the garden, when they get there the only thing that Steve saw was how a man in a black hoodie run, after him it was Thor and not far behind was Colonel who run pass Thor and tackle the guy. 

Steve and Thor run and catch them, Tony, Bucky and Allegra not too far behind. Colonel had pinned the guy and know was biting his right arm.   
"take him off me!" 

" Let him go! Colonel!" Steve take Colonel´s collar and pull but Colonel just growled more and the guy screamed more in pain. Steve take Colonel from the chest and pull even harder "Colonel, stop it! You get him! Colonel back off!" 

15 minutes later Steve finally was able to free the guy from Colonel, as fast he was free from the German shepherd fangs the guy try to get up and ran, but Thor hold him in his place. 

Turns out that the guy and other one had manage to open the box full of the money with a screwdriver take a handful of money each, but Thor saw them. One was able to get away and the other for obvious reasons was left behind. 

They call the police and they give them the money that he had taken, at least he had been the one who had take the more money, but even though it was a considerable loss for Thor and his shelter. 

"he´s from a gang that is getting stronger" the policeman who take the guy explain to them " like today, they don't care if one of them is left behind and but they are loyal in the sense that he won´t give any information, they are also really dangerous." 

"how you knew that they are all form the same gang?" Tony asked, hugging Steve´s arm. 

"well, two things, he don´t talk, and they all have the same tattoo in the left arm, a strange red skull with tentacles" the policeman open his car front door and after he get in he turn to them " be careful, New York is not as safe as before, this gang is getting every day bigger" he then get in and go.


	12. ruin it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo hehe in this chapter it would be some part (it can´t be called smut, really) is sad and a is such a cliche, but well, yeah. I´m bad at this. I´m bad at giving descriptions. .-.

"they took a good percentage of the money" Thor sit on bench after he finish counting the money 

"now what I´m going to do?" he put his elbows on his knees and ruffle his hair in despair, releasing an angry and sad groan. 

"Thor?" Steve asked "are you ok? What´s wrong?" 

Tony sits besides him and give him an one-side hug "I´m so sorry Thor" 

"are you ok pal?"now it was Bucky the one who ask 

Thor keep his face hide in his hands and only shook his head. 

"Thor REALLY needs the money, he´s the owner of the shelter and the event was kinda the last resource to get the money the bank asked for" Tony said his face full of sadness 

"and after this...." 

"now I don't have other option more than shut down the shelter" Thor raised up, keeping his face down 

Tony open his mouth to say something but Thor spoke first "even so, thank you Anthony, thank you for your help, at least we try, I´ll call local pound tomorrow" and started to walked away 

"what?! No! " Tony´s sudden scream make Bucky and Steve jumped a little "Thor this was my fault, Steve and I should have been watching over the money, that was my job, and we got distracted because of my fault" Tony make his hands fists. 

"no friend Anthony, this is no ones fault" Thor voice was every time sadder. 

"no Thor" Tony shook his head "I´ll make up to you, I´ll give you the money I´ll …......." Tony let his shoulders down "I´ll go to talk with my father, I´ll go back to Italy" 

Steve, much less Bucky didn´t understood Thor´s sudden surprise face ….and did Tony just say go to ITALY!!! 

"Ohh Anthony, you don't have to, you don't have to go there, much less see your dad and much less see....." 

"no no Thor, I want to do this, and if not for you, then for the funny pug from cage 3b" Tony rise his hand to shut him up. 

Thor hugged Tony it looked like a bear hugging a mouse "ohh Anthony, you´re a person who deserve all in life, thank you, thank you so much" Thor let him go and Tony give a deep breath. 

"of course Thor, whatever" Tony move his hand "is nothing" Tony keep his smile 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

After 10 more hugs form Thor, they wave goodbye and Bucky take at least a minute to let go of Allegra, he have been petting her the whole time. 

"Bucky really like Allegra" said Steve as they walk towards Tony´s apartment, it was the closest one. They walked hugged to each other, Tony with his arm on Steve´s back and he have his hand on Tony´s back pants pocket. 

"yeah, she have that effect on people, who could not like my baby" Tony giggle "I need someone to take care of her while I´m on Italy, you think you could handle it?"   
Steve looked down at Tony with concern in his face and finally got the guts to ask 

"Tony, why is a big deal Italy and your dad?" 

Tony looked really surprise " not best relationship with dear daddy" 

"what do you mean?" 

"no, really Steve I don't want to talked about it" and Steve only nodded not pleased with the answer 

They reach Tony´s place and they enter chill a little in the couch and drink a beer and eat some snacks Tony already had made, and yeah maybe Steve have way more than one beer, Tony only had one something about that he didn't like drinking. 

Steve notice that Tony´s shoulders were tense. 

Steve started to kiss him, which started to return the gesture. And after 5 minutes of intense kissing Steve was getting a little too much into it. 

He place himself on top of Tony, laying him down on his back, at first Tony make a little sound of disgust but he breath and keep kissing Steve, who then place a knee in the middle of Tony's legs, then after a little time he started to slowly introduce his hands from the bottom of Tony´s shirt. 

Tony´s whole body tense and then gently push Steve´s chest, Steve rise a little and then move his mouth to Tony´s neck. 

"oh ow ok, Steve haha, it was good session, but ….eh you´re not in your right mind so haha" Tony said half giggle. 

"come on Tony" Steve keep kissing his neck and introduce his hand more into Tony´s shirt "you´re going for I don't know for how much time to Italy" and Tony started to tense more, Steve´s voice was full of lust. 

"well, is not like I´m going to die or something" Tony try to push Steve´s chest with a little more of force. 

But Steve didn´t hear him "but Tony, please, I really...." Steve started to suck his neck and move his whole body pressing him more to Tony" I really really love you" 

"yeah Steve, I love you to but..." Steve cut him kissing him in the lips, Tony started to move his head to free his mouth " no, Steve, Stop" but Steve only kiss him more and then the hand that was already on Tony's belly he slide it more down and started to slide his fingers in between Tony´s pants waist band. 

Steve move his hip pressing his cock with Tony´s, and there´s when Tony started to get panic he try push Steve with more strength, but he was nothing compare to Steve. Steve move to kiss and suck Tony´s neck and chin. "Steve. STOP, Steve, no, stop. Please" Tony said in almost a whimper and he started to shake, he had pass form anger to panic in   
seconds, but Steve didn´t seems to hear. Steve kiss him again and this time with tongue, then Tony see his opportunity and bite him, hard. 

Steve pull himself up in an instant and put a hand on his lip. Tony manage to slide out of under Steve as fast as he could but he only fall from the couch. 

Steve´s turn to look at him "Tony? Are you ok?" He stand up from and try to help Tony up but as soon he give a step Tony started to move backwards don't even trying to get up. Tony look at him in pure terror. 

"Tony, I´m sorry, please tell me what....." Tony only manage to babble a -get away from me- and he Steve give another step and then is when Allegra appear and place herself between Tony and Steve, growling loud and showing his teeth to Steve, but Colonel also started to growl at her.

In the distraction Tony manage to get up and run to his room, Allegra follow him and he close the door and Steve could hear the –click- from the lock of the door. 

"Tony, Tony, TONY. Please, I´m sorry, please, please open the door" Steve run and knock the door, he is an idiot, and stupid fucking idiot, he got to caught in the heat of moment stupid head of his. 

"go away Steve, if you can´t understand the meaning of NO then you should get the hell out here" Tony´s voice had crack in more than one time. 

"Tony, no, please, I´m so so so sorry" but he hear nothing. 

He was such an idiot, how he let this happen? But he love Tony, he was not letting this ruin it. His dad used to said that he as stubborn as a mule, he at least wanted to apologize to Tony face to face. 

He sit in front of the door of Tony's room and lay his back on it. He started to think of his dad, god what would his dad think of him now. Steve didn't realize when he fell asleep, Colonel at his side keeping him warm.


	13. Past part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is sad, and have mention of past rape, I didn´t knew how to touch those things so I did a really shitty work (I think) let me know what you think, if you don´t like something you can tell me ;)

At 2 in the morning Tony woke up, and nature call, he needed the bathroom. When he open his door he almost had a heart attack, Steve fell hitting his head in the floor, Tony assume that it hurt because Steve mumble something and held the back of his head. 

"what are you doing here?"Tony was about to close his door again but Steve was on his feet and use his body to stopped Tony. 

"please Tony, I´m so so so sorry" he looked at Tony with puppy eyes 

"why are you still here?" Tony looked down and stop trying to close the door. 

"because I´m sorry, and I just …. I don't want to lose you" Steve took Tony´s hand "please forgive me, I get really into it and I was a little drunk ….." 

"you didn´t taste like it" 

"what?" 

"I know how someone drunk ´taste´, you were as sober as me" Tony´s whole body tense "it´s all my fault, is always my fault, is happening all over again" and now Tony couldn't stop the tears 

"Tony? What´s wrong?" but Tony sobbed more, not wanting to talk "please, tell me, it kills me that I´m useless" 

On a blink Tony was hugging him and crying in his chest, Steve hold him and then move them to the couch, then after a while Tony stopped crying, he then make some hot chocolate, his father always make him hot chocolate when he was feeling bad. 

"it was back in Italy" Tony speak "I started dating a guy, he was perfect, he was kind, attractive, funny, a gentleman" he then put his head on Steve shoulder. 

"I …. I loved him, I put him on a pedestal, my father liked him he was a genius in the business world" Tony continue 

" But after some months, when we started to live together he started to became more possessive, at first were minor things, he call me every minute wanting to know where I were, with who, why I was there" 

Steve hugged him, he think he know where all this was going 

"he started to get angry for everything I did, for things very insignificant like if I didn't wash the dishes or made the bed, he didn't like my friends, he was ALWAYS right, he convince me that I was always wrong" Tony give a deep breath. 

"the first time he hit me I was convince that it was my fault" Tony smirk sadly "I don´t even remember why he did it" 

Steve feel so much rage inside him, he wanted to find this guy and kill him, but now he just hold Tony, protecting him from everything 

"it continue for the rest of the relationship and it was getting worse and worse, then thing is everyone say that how someone could be with someone who hit you and treat you like shit" Tony do a pause " but I was confuse I loved him but I was terrified of him, he told me that he love me but he always hit me" 

"when I got admitted to MIT he was furious, he didn´t wanted me to go, and it was the only time I put my foot down, and it went "beautiful"" Tony said with sarcasm 

"when I finally had the bravery to told my mother, she was really supportive, she was the one who convince me to leave him and that I should went back to live with them, it went horrible, he found me packing my things and he almost kill me, I was able to get away from him" Tony started to cry again 

"I told my mother to not press charges, I just wanted to forgot all of that, I came here to America the next morning" 

"he won´t touch again Tony, I would kill him if he even dare to try it" Steve finally speak 

"my beautiful story don't end there, ohh no. During MIT I went crazy, I went to parties every night, I drank my brain out, I did some drugs and I slept with almost everything with a pulse, Hammer was right, Steve" 

"ignore him, Tony, he´s an idiot" 

They stay cuddling for some more minutes until Tony break the silence 

"Steve, if you know this, you´re going to know the whole story" 

Steve kissed his forehead. 

" At some party, where I was with Rhodey and my friend Pepper, they convince me not to drink so I only had one beer" 

"at some point in the night Rhodey left to take Pepper to her house, when they left a guy appear and he started to kiss me, he was clearly drunk, at first we only make out but he wanted more, I tried to stopped him, but he was bigger and stronger than me" 

Steve didn´t knew what to do, he had been an idiot. 

"I only remember him taking me to a room and I fight him, begged him, and then I woke up on that room, alone, naked and my whole body sore". 

" Oh Tony" now Steve was crying as well " I´m so sorry" 

"only Rhodey, and Pepper know what really happen that night and about my history in Italy, my friends only know that I someone TRY something, and I don´t really like talk about …....him, I fell into great depression, anxiety and PTSD" 

" I finish my studies but I didn't wanted to go back to Italy to work with my father, and he didn't like that, my mother somehow notice my depression, she don't know about that night, but one day she send me a packet" Tony pet Allegra and then hugged her " it was a little puppy" 

"Steve, sometimes I wonder why, what I did to deserve this" 

"no one deserve that, Tony, never for one minute think that it was your fault, please" Steve kiss him and Tony smile "Tony?" 

"yeah?" 

"can I go with you to Italy?" 

The question took by surprise that question "if you want to" 

"of course I want to, that way maybe that way I could kill that mother fucker who dare to touch you" that make Tony laugh a little


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess what (\\*3*/), someone had pity of me, yeaaah someone is now editting my fanfics :D   
> Wanna meet this beautiful person? well she´s ¨Chat_Noir_SPN¨(http://archiveofourown.org/users/Chat_Noir_SPN) go to her profile, her fanfics are awesome, and I love her she´s a great person you MUST check her fanfics.   
> So this is the first work together enjoy chapter 14 2.0 wooo

"You want me to do what?" Bucky raised an eyebrow, looking at Steve as he held Colonel and Allegra's leashes.

"Please, Bucky, it's just for a week.." Steve gave him a smile and his best puppy dog eyes. "Come on. You only have to feed them and take them for walks. It's easy."

"I don ́t know" Bucky rubbed the back of his neck "Ahhhh okay.. You better pay me. They will be alone almost all day, though."

 

"That won ́t be a problem. They already do and at least they will have each other, so they won't feel too lonely." Steve handed the leashes to Bucky and then ran downstairs. "Wait just a second."

Moments later he returned carrying a bunch of dog stuff, with Tony behind him.

"What's all this mess? Dogs only need food and water. Right?" Bucky said with confused in his face.

"Tony is a little 'extravagant' with Ella's care." Tony hit Steve's shoulder defensively. 

"Allegra only has the best of the best." He took a paper from his back pocket, unfolded it, then handed it to Bucky.

"What ́s this?" Bucky looked at the paper and saw it was some kind of .....schedule? 

"Her care plan." Tony said as if it was something normal. "She takes a vitamin every morning, eats her organic food only on Wednesday, she needs a bath, brush her every other day, you can gave her at least one treat every day when she does something good, she must have her walk every day and stay at the park at least 30 minutes, if is raining do NOT take her out, but the next day the stay at the park for twice as long.... Yep. I think that ́s it. If you need to remember anything you can simply check the plan. If there ́s an emergency call me and if I don't pick up call Steve." Tony patted him on the shoulder. 

Tony then sat down in front of Allegra to pet her lovingly as he spoke to her in Italian while Bucky put the 'plan' on the freezer and saw Steve placing all the dog food in the kitchen. 

"So, what specific needs does your dog have?"

"Just feed him, take him out, and make sure he doesn't eat anything harmful." Steve smile "Oh, unless you want him to destroy your apartment, play with him, throw a stick or something. A tired dog is a good dog." 

Together, they walked out the kitchen to find Tony cuddling with Allegra. Steve, then, looked to his left and he saw Colonel looking at him with a rather sad expression. He took a deep breath. 

"I WILL miss you Colonel." He pet the dog's head but Colonel looked away. "Awww, Colonel is only a week. I didn't think you cared so much about me." He rubbed Colonel ́s belly causing his tail to wag happily.

Slowly Steve stood and walked towards Tony, who still hugging Allegra. "Come on Tony. It's time for us to get our bags." 

"Mi manchi così tanto il mio angelo." 

They waved goodbye to their dogs. Steve and Bucky stopped a little in the doorway. "Take care of yourself punk." 

"Same to you, jerk" They hugged then Steve left. 

~~~~~

When they arrived at Tony's apartment they found Rhodey and a red-head, as soon as the woman saw Tony she ran and hugged him. 

"Aww Tony, Thor told us what happened. You don't need to go back to Italy.." Tony hugged her back tight but shook his head then let go.

"It was my fault." Rhodey was about something but Tony continued. "Also, I need to speak with my father to set things straight, face to face." 

"If it ́s what you want, Tones." Rhodey said and hugged him.

 "I'll be alright, Steve ́s coming with me." Tony smiled. 

 The woman and Rhodey looked at Steve, somehow felt goosebumps form all over his body.

"He will be there if I need some back up." Tony hugged Steve ́s arm. 

"It's okay, Rhodey-bear, you've already scared my boyfriend enough." Tony laughed at how terrified Steve looked. 

The woman walked towards Steve and offered her hand. Steve took it but almost shit his pants. 

"I'm Pepper." She pulled him to a hug and then whispered in his ear. "All you need to know about me right now, is that if somehow Tony gets hurt, you will BEG for me to kill you." Her hold was tight and her nails dug into his skin a little bit. When she let him go, he hid behind Tony, who only laughed more. 

They hugged Tony again and gave Steve a few more deadly glares, then left.

Tony packed some clothes, his bath supplies, and anything else he might need. The flight was tomorrow, early morning and Steve could see how Tony was getting more and more nervous with every passing minute.

"Everything is going to be okay Tony. I'm here for you." Steve kissed Tony's forehead tenderly. "You need some sleep." They laid down and fell asleep cuddling in the bed, basking in one another's warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://archiveofourown.org/users/Chat_Noir_SPN  
> READ HER FANFICS


End file.
